Road To You
by creativefuir
Summary: *POST 3X22*. She can play the game of pretend all she wants but he's done trying. *LANGUAGE/ADULT CONTENT*ONESHOT* *DEF DE*


**This just came to me and I had the sudden urge to write it down. Reviews are love and appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD though I would like proprietary rights to Damon Salvatore. This is only for amusement purposes.**

Everyone is gathered in the huge Salvatore lounge, celebrating Klaus' demise. She feels a jolt of hatred towards him because of all the ones she's lost. She remembers Jenna, John and the peace that was before him. Sure there had been vampires but none measured up to the devastation that he was. Smiles grace everyone's lips but hers. She feels ungrateful for not being happy but uneasiness is swelling inside her. A pain is tugging her heart. She feels a hollowness that she has never felt before. Everyone is here but him.

Ever since she turned, he has never once looked at her. She is plague to him and he avoids at her all costs. When she first transitions and is bestowed with super-sonic hearing, she hears a war course through casa Salvatore. He curses Stefan and almost kills her for letting her die. Her heart swells to hear him alive. She runs to hug him at super speed but all he gives her is a pained expression, a reminder of her choice.

He chooses to accompany them at every hunting trip. He only looms in the corner, his gaze settles everywhere but on her. Rage ripples through her. All she wants is one look, a few words, any kind of reaction at this point. So she monstrously thrusts her fangs in a stranger's neck walking down the highway. Stefan gives her a pained expression, one that he always seems to be wearing around her. Damon just picks up the body wordlessly and buries it.

She aimlessly prances around him, finding excuses to be in his presence but he always finds a way to cop out. His blue irises never rest on hers; a snarky comment never once leaves his lips. His eyes are always cold and distant and it bothers her. It bothers her that he doesn't tease her, or flirt with her. It bothers her to have lost his friendship. What bothers her the most is that she misses him to an annoying level but she is too stubborn to admit it.

When her memories first come back, she feels fury course through her. She's always been anti-compulsion and the vampire aspect of heightened emotions almost has her driving a stake through him but he is far too strong. When she questions him, he walks away.

As she sits alone in his huge armchair, causally gulping down AB positive from his glass, all she can hear is his velvety smooth voice like a prayer. _I love you Elena. I don't deserve you. You want passion, r and adventure, and even a little danger._ But this is not a place she wants to go to. She's always been too good at dancing around it. The first time she feels his breath on her, she resists the urge to taste his soft sculptured lips. When Stefan embraces her after freeing her from the Elijah-Rose duo, she shuts her eyes to his tortured longing looks. When she kisses him on his deathbed, she dismisses it at pity. She does the same thing when she kisses him far too passionately in a seedy motel. She tells herself that she doesn't know what she wants. But deep inside she knows he owns a part of her that no one can ever have. She's jut too much of a coward to admit so she dances the same dance, perfecting it. But suddenly forever seems too long to be playing this game.

The grief of missing him and causing him so much pain is almost unbearable. She knows he keeps his distance because she chose Stefan. The walls around his heart have erected again because he is done feeling pain. He is done being used, most of all he is done being the second choice. For once, he gives her what she wants or so he believes. She chose Stefan and he is respecting it, the best way he can. She seems to follow her around everywhere and it takes everything in him not to look at him. She's always radiating a palpable energy but she is different now. He never once hears her laughter filling the house, never sees the fire in her. He catches glimpses of her when she's looking away. She is beautiful inside and out but it's only a reminder of what he can't have so he looks away.

He is still the good guy so he doesn't go on a blood bender. Instead he drinks bourbon to a stupor. He's never drunk enough to stop missing her, thinking about her. He picks up a new girl everyday and drives his cock angrily inside her. But that doesn't help him. He feels an emptiness inside him, what he doesn't know is she feels the same emptiness.

She hears the sounds of moans from his room everyday. They drive her furious but most of all they sting. Her fangs prickle with pain and all she wants to do is suck those whores dry. Instead she grips the bed sheet tightly and turns her head away from Stefan.

A week later, the noises stop. They do nothing for him; the truth is no one does but her. He reminds himself that he can never have her but it doesn't stop him. He has packed his bags countless times but he cannot fathom life without her. He wants her in his life even if it means watching him with his broody brother for eternity. He is the ultimate masochist.

She focuses on the ceiling, but all she can think of him. He's always had a pull to him, his soul calling out to her. She doesn't quite understand how they've reached this point. He's snuck up on her and she can't shake him. She can no longer deny that he is the only one she would forgive for snapping her brother's neck. With vampire raging hormones she can no longer deny that she wants to jump his bones. Worst of all, she can no longer deny that he holds her heart. He is adventure, danger, and passion. Above all, he loves her wholly, completely like no one ever has, like no one ever will. He consumes her.

Her feet begin moving before she can stop herself. She buries herself in the crook of his neck when he is sprawled naked under his soft Egyptian sheets way past midnight. She fits perfectly and she smiles at this revelation. She feels him stiffen and an apology leaves her lips. She's sorry for the times she's lashed out at him without knowing the truth, sorry for giving him hope but most of all sorry for taking this long to realize he's the only one she's ever wanted. But she never elaborates because she knows he understands her better than she does.

When he leaves a trail of intoxicating kisses on Katherine's body, he is willing to forget all her manipulative ways and start again. So when Elena apologizes to him, there is no way he cannot forgive her. There is nothing to forgive, to begin with. He loves every part of her overbearingly, consumingly. She is the only one that understands him, sees him for who he is. He kisses her hair softly but never once questions why she's twined to him. He'll give her whatever she wants, be whatever she needs. That is the beauty and misery of his love.

They've both caused each other endless pain but everything is settled without any words. They've never needed them. He kisses her sweetly, passionately, remembering, studying every crevice of her body. He ends up on top of her. He doesn't ram inside her but slides his cock slowly, filling her. They both fall into oblivion together and he sees her fire return. His blue orbs are no longer cold they are filled with love. She smiles at him and he can't help but smile back because they've finally reached the one place they were always meant to be: HOME.


End file.
